Illumination
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE ! Une simple affaire de jalousie mène à de troublantes révélations, McShep. Slash. Séquelles dispo en section M du site !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Illumination_ (1)

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Note** **1** : ma seconde fic' slash – quoique sans sexe – soyez indulgents !

**Note 2 : **les vacances n'étant pas loin, cette fic' risque de ne pas être updatée avant un petit moment, soyez patients !

**Note 3** : oui, je sais ça démarre peut-être un peu lentement, il faut laisser le temps à nos deux boys de prendre conscience de leurs sentiments. Mais faites _leur_ confiance !

**Spoilers : **essentiellement Sanctuary/Hors d'atteinte et tout ce qui précède.

**Rating** : R, hum, on va dire pré-slash, oh, et un peu de violence.

**Pairing** : Sheppard/McKay (mais toujours pas de sexe).

**Résumé** : une simple affaire de jalousie mène à de troublantes révélations.

**Disclaimer** : s'ils étaient à moi, Sheppard et McKay ne passeraient pas beaucoup de temps en mission (et là, croyez moi, il y _aurait_ du sexe) !

**ooOOoo**

**1 – **Rodney travaillait depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine d'heures sur ce projet de super générateur.

L'équipe du Major Sheppard avait réussi à entrer en possession d'un conducteur d'énergie de type Ancien qui ne reposait pas sur le procédé de l'antimatière (2). Certes, la puissance dégagée était largement en deçà de ce qu'ils pourraient obtenir avec un EPPZ, mais elle en valait quand même largement le coup.

La planète sur laquelle ils avaient trouvé le mystérieux générateur était déserte. Rodney avait donc pu revenir avec lui sous le bras, sans risquer les foudres d'Elisabeth. Il se souvenait de ses remarques lorsqu'il avait rapporté le générateur qui protégeait les jeunes habitants de la planète M7G-667 des attaques wraith. Elisabeth avait clairement questionné son sens _éthique_.

Rodney savait qu'il avait changé. Un peu. Enfin, il lui _semblait_ que c'était le cas.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 7 mois qu'ils se trouvaient sur Atlantis. 7 mois qu'il traversait la porte des Etoiles en compagnie du Major Sheppard, du Lieutenant Ford et de Teyla. Lorsqu'il avait discuté avec Elisabeth de la nécessité d'avoir _un_ scientifique au sein de chaque équipe qui serait envoyée visiter d'autres planètes, il fallait bien dire qu'il espérait être _ce_ scientifique. En fait, il avait souhaité être le _seul_ scientifique à voyager à travers la porte. Il avait voulu être _celui_ qui découvrirait un EPPZ. Il voulait être celui qui sauverait Atlantis.

Il savait aujourd'hui que ce n'était plus ce qu'il recherchait lorsqu'il embarquait pour une nouvelle mission mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir _pourquoi_, il partait.

Que lui avait dit Brendan Gall avant de mourir ? Qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas, que le McKay qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais été impatient de courir au devant du danger – à savoir un wraith affamé par 10 000 ans de jeûne – pour aider un coéquipier. Il avait fait taire le jeune homme, mais aujourd'hui, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, il se rendait compte qu'il avait eu raison. Il avait changé.

Mais il n'était pas certain de bien comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et surtout, il n'était pas certain qu'il se serait conduit de cette manière, si le coéquipier qui avait été danger n'avait pas été le Major John Sheppard.

Ce qui le troublait plus que tout.

Il soupira et reprit son long travail d'analyse.

**ooOOoo**

Elle (3) l'observait depuis un bon moment. Depuis leur retour sur Atlantis.

Il l'obsédait. Il fallait qu'elle en sache davantage sur lui, sur ses forces et sur ses faiblesses. Alors elle était venue jusqu'ici pour l'observer.

Au début, elle avait été incapable de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien faire de lui quelqu'un _d'attractif_.

Elle était habituée à cette beauté qu'elle associait à l'harmonie et à la pureté. Le Docteur McKay n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait appelé quelqu'un de Beau. Non pas que cette beauté, qu'elle révérait, ait nécessairement à se manifester physiquement, mais il fallait bien dire que même l'aura du docteur n'était pas des plus harmonieuses.

McKay était arrogant, égoïste, désagréable à la limite du pénible et de l'insupportable.

Et par-dessus tout, il n'avait aucun sens de la spiritualité. Elle se souvenait de ses moqueries sur Athar, la déesse protectrice de Proculus, dont elle était censée être la prêtresse. Son manque de respect pour les croyances d'autrui la choquait plus que tous. Cette incapacité à voir au-delà de l'aspect purement matériel des choses, à sublimer l'humain et à toucher du doigt le divin, rendait l'existence du docteur McKay, indigne d'intérêt.

A ces yeux, il n'était _rien_.

Et pourtant, elle le haïssait. Elle avait vite écarté toute interrogation sur cet étonnant paradoxe.

Seuls restaient les faits : le docteur McKay était un obstacle à la réalisation de ses projets et il fallait qu'elle trouve rapidement un moyen de l'éliminer.

**ooOOoo**

Le MALP ne montrait pas grand-chose d'intéressant sur P4X-322.

De la rocaille et du sable, ici et là quelques broussailles. Aucun signe de vie. En revanche, les données transmises à l'ordinateur central d'Atlantis, rendirent rapidement McKay extatique.

« Fantastique ! Regardez, c'est … c'est incroyable ! Tout bonnement exceptionnel, il faut que … »

« Rodney, assez d'adjectifs, Okay. Qu'est-ce que vous _lisez_ ? »

Rodney poussa un petit soupir d'exaspération. « Major, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne vois pas en quoi une explication, longue et compliquée, pourrait vous en apprendre davantage, à moins bien sûr que vous n'ayez, depuis, » il regarda sa montre, « le petit déjeuner, passé un doctorat de physique quantique, hum ? » Il se replongea dans la lecture des données que transmettait le MALP, continuant ses commentaires, largement émaillés de termes scientifiques incompréhensibles visant sans aucun doute à décourager tous ceux ne détenaient pas au moins _deux_ doctorats.

La technique s'avéra parfaitement inefficace.

Le Major Sheppard, loin de se démonter, se rapprocha de la console de commande, et se colla pratiquement au scientifique. Celui-ci ce retourna vers lui, un peu surpris. Le Major lui adressa un large sourire.

« Major ? »

« Humm. Oui. »

Rodney pouvait entendre son sourire dans cette réplique. Il soupira à nouveau. C'était étrange. Si cela avait été n'importe quelle autre personne, il aurait répondu d'une voix ferme et sur un ton bien senti, qu'il avait vraiment autre chose à faire que d'expliquer l'inexplicable à quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien et qui de toute évidence ne pourrait rien y comprendre. Mais le Major, s'il était la plupart du temps exaspérant, était aussi une énigme pour Rodney. C'était un militaire mais il ne rentrait pas tout à fait dans le profit type qu'il avait dressé de ces derniers.

Il avait été un peu surpris par l'action du Major lors de l'attaque des Génii (4). C'était un soldat actif bien sûr et avant de se retrouver coincé à McMurdo (5) il avait été impliqué dans différents conflits armés, mais savoir qu'il avait tué près de 70 personnes (6), l'avait un peu _refroidi_. Sheppard avait toujours l'air détendu, cool, parfois même goguenard. Rodney avait du mal à l'associer avec la violence ou la tuerie de sang froid. Et pourtant cela avait bien été le cas. Il se demandait jusqu'où pourrait aller le Major pour défendre ce ou ceux dont il avait la charge. Il avait parfois l'impression de côtoyer deux personnes : l'homme et le militaire. Rodney se demandait souvent comment il parvenait à réconcilier les deux.

Lui-même n'était pas aussi complexe. Il était juste surdoué. Un petit génie. Et cette seule dénomination le résumait entièrement. En fait, il définissait toujours son existence par rapport à cette seule donnée : son incroyable intelligence. Le reste n'était qu'accessoire. Il était sans concession, le génie n'ayant pas besoin de s'embarrasser de compromis ou de la recherche d'un juste milieu voir d'un intérêt commun. Pour lui, les choses étaient soient blanches, soient noires. La vie réduite à un simple code binaire : une combinaison de zéro et de un. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'incluait pas les relations humaines comme paramètre. C'était mieux ainsi. Il avait assez souffert dans le passé. Etre proche des gens, c'était invariablement accepté de souffrir. Il ne voyait plus sa sœur (7), il n'avait pas d'amis. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il avait laissé derrière lui avec regret : son chat.

Mais tout avait changé sur Pégase. Il avait changé. A commencer par ses relations avec les autres. Il avait essayé de maintenir cette distance protectrice, de ne pas s'attacher. Mais petit à petit, ses barrières s'étaient érodées. Sous l'effet du stress, de la solitude, de la fatigue ou d'autre chose. Il était incapable de déterminer quel avait été le facteur déclenchant de ces changements. Et pourtant, rapidement, ses relations avec les autres membres de l'équipe d'Atlantis avaient changé.

Zelenka, Grodin, Teyla, Elisabeth, Ford, ils étaient devenus important pour lui. Ils étaient devenus ses _amis_.

Et bien sûr il y avait le Major.

Rodney se tourna vers lui. Sheppard examinait les résultats du MALP, comme s'il y comprenait quelque chose. Il était juste au dessus de Rodney, qui lui était assis à la console de contrôle. Rodney pouvait sentir son odeur : musquée, avec quelque chose d'épicée, comme du Gingembre ou bien du … Il frissonna un instant. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il _reniflait_ un de ses coéquipiers. Qui plus est, un de ses coéquipiers _mâles_. Un _militaire_ pour être encore plus précis. Si le Major s'en rendait compte, il lui ferait certainement la peau. Ou pire, il le jetterait hors de son équipe. Rodney ferma les yeux un instant. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle un peu et qu'il laisse sa libido de côté, bon sang ! C-O-N-C-E-N-T-R-A-T-I-O-N. Il pouvait faire ça. Se concentrer. Il avait un QI de plus de 250, il n'allait pas commencer à se laisser envahir par des besoins aussi … aussi primaires !

Le Major attendait toujours sa réponse. Il avait ce petit sourire charmeur, mi narquois mi moqueur, aux lèvres. Ce sourire qui avait le don de rendre Rodney à moitié fou. Sauf que ces derniers temps, il ne savait plus très bien, si c'était fou de rage ou fou … _d'autre chose_. Sheppard regardait Rodney, qui détourna immédiatement la tête. Ce dernier se racla un peu la gorge avant de lui répondre.

« Il s'agit d'une énergie naturelle. Ses émissions sont très proches de celles que nous obtiendrions pour du Naquadah modifié. »

Sheppard haussa un sourcil. « Du Naquadah modifié ? »

« Oui, du Naquadria. »

« Et, c'est censé m'en dire plus ? »

Rodney poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « Le Naquadria est le résultat de manipulations sur du Naquadah pur (8). C'est une source d'énergie extrêmement puissante. »

« Oh. » Sheppard continuait à fixer l'écran du moniteur. « Et ça peut nous être utile, hein ? »

Rodney se demandait parfois si Sheppard ne le faisait pas exprès. Comme O'Neill. Le Général O'Neill était certainement plus futé que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Ce qui d'ailleurs expliquait la disparition brutale de nombreux seigneurs Goaoul'd. Sheppard avec ses airs nonchalants et parfois un peu distraits avaient déjà fait a preuve de son ingéniosité à plusieurs reprises. C'était un excellent moyen de récolter des informations et sans doute aussi de désorienter l'ennemi.

« Oui, Major, cela pourrait nous être _très_ utile. Nous devons aller sur cette planète et examiner les conditions d'exploitation de ce minerai. Bien sûr, il ne remplacera pas un EPPZ, mais ce sera mieux que rien. Coupler avec le nouveau générateur, nous devrions tripler notre source d'énergie.»

Sheppard se redressa enfin, ce qui soulagea grandement Rodney.

« Okay, je vais en parler avec Elisabeth. » Il regarda sa montre un moment avant de reprendre. « Rodney, préparez nous un petit topo sur cette merveilleussssse planète et son non moins merveilluuuuux minerai. Débriefing dans disons 30 minutes, ça vous ira ? »

Rodney lui répondit en grommelant. « Bien sûr que oui, ça m'ira. » Il commença à pianoter sur son ordinateur portable, entrant les données dont il aurait besoin sur la planète.

Sheppard lui fit une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de partir. Rodney sursauta. Le Major n'avait rien remarqué. Il porta sa main à son front. Il fallait qu'il se calme et surtout qu'il reste le plus _loin_ possible du Major.

Du moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas repris le contrôle de ses sens.

**ooOOoo**

Elle avait trouvé le piège parfait.

Sélectionner une planète susceptible de _l'_attirer n'avait pas été très difficile. Elle savait sa soif de posséder une source d'énergie comparable à celle que les atlantes avaient en leur temps inventée.

Elle connaissait les habitants de cette planète. Primitifs. Les attaques régulières des wraith ne permettaient pas aux peuples humains de développer des civilisations avancées. Dans la plupart des cas, ces civilisations, après avoir atteint un stage moyen de développement, étaient à nouveau décimées par une _sélection_. Il leur fallait sans cesse repartir de zéro.

Certains développaient d'étranges coutumes. Des religions en lien avec le ciel, le soleil ou la porte des Etoiles.

Oui, le docteur McKay allait découvrir la puissance de la _spiritualité_.

Et lorsqu'elle se serait débarrassée de lui, John Sheppard serait enfin à elle.

**TBC**

(1) Double sens : illumination, au sens d'« avoir une révélation » mais aussi plus littéralement, lumière (vous comprendrez vite à cause de quel personnage).

(2) Si j'ai bien compris, c'est le procédé sur lequel fonctionne les EPPZ, mais je rappelle que je suis juriste, pas scientifique.

(3) Alors, vous avez devinez de qui il s'agit ? Ouais, contrairement à d'autres, je l'aime pas ce perso, mais alors pas du tout (beurk, beurk).

(4) Peuple rencontré dans Underground/Apparences, qui attaque Atlantis lors de la tempête qui failli détruire la Cité dans The Storm/The Eye/En pleine tempête 1 et 2.

(5) McMurdo est une base militaire américaine de l'Air Force, Sheppard y jouait les pilotes d'hélicoptère à titre de sanction pour avoir désobéi à un ordre direct lors du conflit en Afghanistan (Rising/Une nouvelle ère 1).

(6) Faites le compte, on ne doit pas en être loin (The Storm/The Eye/En pleine tempête 1 et 2).

(7) Evoquée la première fois dans Hot Zone/Virus.

(8) Voir SGC, les épisodes concernant la planète Kelowna, saison 5 et 7 (je ne me rappelle pas des titres, désolée !).


	2. Chapter 2

**Note 1 :** Wow, merci à toutes pour les reviews ! Vous voyez ça marche : grâce à elles, je vous livre dès ce soir le second chapitre !

**Note 2 :**En fait, je pense pouvoir udpater tous les jours (et s'il pleut, ce sera encore plus simple !)

**Note 3** : Téli, comment ça tu n'as pas deviné qui est « Elle », allez ma fille un petit effort, ce n'est vraiment pas difficile !

**Note 4** : les phrases entre /_Italique_/ indiquent des communicatiosn radio.

**ooOOoo**

**2 –** Ils étaient sur P4X-322 depuis maintenant près de 6 heures et John s'ennuyait ferme.

Ils avaient passé la porte en jumper et avait survolé la planète sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de trouver le bon site, celui qui aux dires de McKay, contenait la plus forte concentration de cet étonnant minerai.

Ils se trouvaient donc à l'entrée d'une petite carrière. Pas d'ombre. Du sable et des rochers à perte de vue. Au loin des montages. John frissonna. L'endroit ressemblait un peu trop à l'Afghanistan.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à McKay et Grodin. Les deux scientifiques étaient concentrés sur le montage d'une espèce de MALP amélioré. Un super MALP. L'idée était de transformer se dernier en mini laboratoire, afin d'éviter toute contamination et de gagner du temps lors des explorations.

C'était la première fois que Peter Grodin se joignait à eux. Son premier voyage en Jumper. Il était passablement excité.

John s'approcha d'eux. « Alors ? »

Rodney qui ne quittait pas son écran d'ordinateur des yeux lui répondit, sans le regarder. « _Alors_ quoi ? »

« Ca boume ? » John essayait d'avoir l'air intéressé. « Je veux dire, ça va marcher ? »

« _Evidemment_ que ça va marcher, Major. » Rodney avait un minuscule tournevis – du moins ça y ressemblait – coincé entre les dents. Il faisait de petites grimaces en tentant de régler les différents composants électroniques.

John sourit. Du grand McKay. Aimable et ouvert. C'était plutôt étrange, mais il aimait bien ça. Au début, il avait trouvé le Docteur McKay, arrogant et prétentieux. Et puis après leurs premières missions, il le trouvait toujours aussi arrogant mais plutôt ingénieux. Quelqu'un de pratique à avoir sous la main en cas de pépin. Maintenant, il l'appréciait juste pour ce qu'il était : quelqu'un qu'il _valait mieux_ avoir sous la main. Il l'avait prouvé avec ce foutu wraith lorsqu'il était venu à sa rescousse. Brillant et fiable. Et arrogant.

Bref, il aimait bien McKay.

L'objet de ces pensées était manifestement en train de rendre fou le malheureux Grodin.

« Non, pas comme ça ! Bon sang … ouch, ouch, ouch. » McKay se releva d'un bond, serrant sa main contre sa poitrine.

« Oula, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » John essaya de calmer Rodney qui manifestement se retenait de crier. « Hey, laissez moi voir ça ? »

Rodney hésita, mais finit par lui tendre la main. John ouvrit soigneusement la main, doigt par doigt. Il avait une belle entaille. « La blessure est nette. » John sortit son petit medkit et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie. Rodney qui était un peu pâle, fermait les yeux, mais se taisait. Il avait de longs doigts fins, comme des mains de femme. Des mains de pianiste. Rodney lui avait dit un jour avoir fait du piano lorsqu'il était jeune. Des mains expressives. Rodney _parlait_ avec ses mains : elles accompagnaient toujours ses démonstrations et bien souvent elle reflétaient aussi ses sentiments. Lorsqu'il était énervé, angoissé, ou tout simplement irrité, il jouait avec ses doigts, les bras le long du corps.

Ses mains étaient comme son cerveau, toujours en mouvement.

« Et voilà, petit bobo soigné ! J'espère qu'il ne vous pas aussi un gros bisous, hein ? »

Cette fois Rodney rosit légèrement. Il retira brusquement sa main. Il lui répondit sèchement. « Non, merci Major, je crois que ça ira. »

Grodin se tenait devant le MALP l'air désolé. Il tenta de s'excuser mais Rodney lui coupa immédiatement la parole. « Ca va Peter, pas de désastre, je devrais survivre une autre journée. » Il remit ses lunettes de soleil, et de sa main gauche, aida Grodin à terminer la préparation du MALP en mini laboratoire hightech.

John les regarda un moment. Il n'avait pas eu droit à un « merci » mais il était habitué à ce que le bon docteur McKay prenne les choses pour acquises. Il était le _trésor_ de cette équipe, n'est-ce pas ? L'élément _irremplaçable_. John sourit. D'une certaine manière Rodney avait sans doute raison.

Il fut surpris par sa radio.

/_Major_./

« Oui, Lieutenant. » Il s'éloigna un peu des deux scientifiques.

Teyla et Ford étaient partis en reconnaissance deux heures auparavant.

/_Heu, et bien nous pourrions bien avoir un petit problème, Monsieur_./

John fronça les sourcils. « Quel genre de petit problème ? »

/_Le genre armé de lances et d'arcs, Monsieur_./

«Vous pouvez être un peu plus précis ? »

/_Heu oui, bien sûr. Nous avons découvert que cette planète soi disant inhabitée, n'est pas _…/

« Inhabitée ? »

/ _Oui, Monsieur. Nous avons trouvé des traces et Teyla a réussi à les suivre. Ces gens vivent dans ce qui ressemble aux ruines d'une ancienne cité. Je suppose que le docteur McKay dirait qu'il s'agit d'une civilisation post apocalyptique. Ils n'ont pas l'air très évolué technologiquement parlant_./

John poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Lances et flèches. Okay, ça pouvait fort bien être mortel, mais franchement pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Pour le moment. Et puis rien ne disait qu'ils seraient hostiles. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais rencontré de populations primitives hostiles. Au contraire, c'était plutôt les peuples les plus évolués qui les trahissaient.

« Bien revenez, nous allons faire avec nos gentils voisins, en restant le plus discret possible. »

/_Bien Monsieur, nous serons de retour d'ici environ une heure. /_

John retourna auprès des deux scientifiques pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Le MALP était prêts. McKay était assis dans le jumper. Il buvait ce qui semblait être tout le contenu de sa gourde. Il faut dire qu'il faisait sacrément chaud sur cette planète.

« Il semble que nous ne soyons pas seuls comme nous le pensions sur cette jolie petite fournaise. »

McKay s'arrêta immédiatement de boire. « Comment ça ? »

« Teyla et Ford ont découvert des traces de civilisations. Des gens vivent dans les ruines d'une ancienne cité. »

McKay se leva et commença à s'harnacher. Il évitait de se servir de sa main droite ce qui ne rendait pas les choses très faciles.

« Heu, McKay je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. « Ca me paraît pourtant plutôt clair, Major. Je me prépare pour rencontrer ces gens, c'est bien ce que nous allons faire, non ? »

« Huhu. Pas la peine. Ils en sont visiblement à l'âge de pierre, désolé McKay, mais ils ne seront pas d'une grande utilité. Je crois qu'il est préférable de les éviter. » Il fit un geste en direction du MALP. « Faites donc ce que vous avez à faire, et nous rentrons sur Atlantis, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je rêve d'une bonne douche fraîche. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que … »

« McKay, Ford et Teyla sont de fins observateurs. Faites leur confiance et remettez vous au travail, Okay. »

McKay se renfonça sur les couchettes du Jumper visiblement mécontent, mais il finit par ôter sa veste et rejoignit Peter Grodin.

John l'écouta marmonner dans sa barbe. Quelque chose à propos des militaires et de « gros bras et petits cerveaux ». Il poussa un petit gloussement. McKay allait le bouder pendant quelques heures.

Bien. Au moins, il aurait la paix et n'aurait pas à supporter ses plaintes sur la température – trop élevée – les insectes – trop nombreux – et tutti quanti.

**ooOOoo**

Les deux éclaireurs avaient vite découverts les intrus.

Ils revenaient de patrouille lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur eux. Trois hommes et une femme. Mais peut-être s'agissait-il en fait de _démons_.

Ils étaient restés, fascinés et apeurés en même temps, à les observer.

Ils finirent par partir. Ils fallaient qu'ils préviennent le grand prêtre.

**ooOOoo**

Après leur retour, Ford et Teyla se mirent au travail avec le Major pour préparer le campement. Il était clair que leurs recherches allaient prendre un peu de temps. Peut-être trois ou quatre jours.

Ils montèrent un bivouac de fortune non loin du jumper. Ils étaient contents de pouvoir s'abriter à l'ombre du petit vaisseau atlante.

Teyla et Ford partirent chercher du bois qu'ils allumèrent avec l'étonnant briquet de la jeune athosienne. Un cadeau de son défunt père. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais.

John sortit les MRE (9) et les réchauffa. Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la petite carrière où McKay et Grodin avaient commencé leurs recherches et cria.

« Hey, McKay, Grodin ! Le dîner est prêt. »

Il vit rapidement apparaître la tête de Peter Grodin. Ses cheveux étaient presque blancs. Il se secoua devant le jumper.

« Bon sang ! J'ai de la craie et du sable absolument partout. » Il se grattait le torse furieusement. « Ouais partout, jusque dans des endroits vraiment très _délicats_. »

John lui sourit. « Et où est notre petit génie ? »

Toujours en train d'essayer de ce débarrasser du sable qu'il avait dans ses vêtements, Peter lui indiqua la carrière de la main. « Oh, il est toujours en bas. »

John poussa une exclamation de surprise. « QUOI ! Vous voulez dire que McKay le _fin_ _gourmet_, ne tient pas à avaler sa ration de MRE ? »

Grodin lui sourit. Tout le monde connaissait les goûts un peu spéciaux de McKay. Il adorait les repas servis à l'hôpital, dans les avions et avait une passion pour les MRE (10).

John rejoignit McKay. Ce dernier tapotait fiévreusement sur son écran. John lui mit littéralement son plat sous le nez. McKay leva la tête vers le Major, puis vers l'assiette.

« Allez McKay ! Ne faites pas l'enfant, Okay. » Il secoua l'assiette un instant. McKay posa son ordinateur par terre et la saisit. « Merci. »

John s'assit à ses côtés. « Alors, ça avance comme vous voulez ? »

« humph, oui, 'fin, p' schez vit' coz shab'» Il mâchonnait son repas comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. « Et v' ? »

« Quoi et nous ? Nous avons installé un très _mignon_ petit campement et fait la cuisine. C'est à ça que nous servons nous autres, pauvres militaires en charge de scientifiques en _goguette_. »

A cette annonce, Rodney leva les yeux au ciel mais continua d'engloutir son dîner. Une fois fini, il tendit l'assiette au Major et se remit au travail. John soupira mais prit l'assiette vide et revint vers le campement. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers le scientifique

« Hey, Rodney, vous avez encore deux heures de soleil, profitez en. Et par pitié, faites en sorte que je n'ai pas à venir vous chercher, avant que la nuit ne tombe. »

McKay poussa un grognement qui ressemblait à une réponse positive et John rejoignit les autres.

**ooOOoo**

Le grand prêtre était furieux. Des intrus s'étaient introduits sur le territoire maudit.

Jamais les siens ne pénétraient cet espace, vide de toute vie. Il y envoyait régulièrement des éclaireurs, bénis pour l'occasion. Ils connaissaient tous les raisons de cette interdiction.

Les démons. Les démons pourraient revenir. Ils devaient rester sur la terre sacrée.

Mais peut-être s'agissait-il de _bénis_ eux aussi. Le père de son père et son père avant lui, avaient colporté les histoires de bénis vénus du ciel. Si c'était le cas, ils leur laisseraient la vie sauve. Mais si ces êtres inconnus étaient en fait des démons, alors ils devaient être détruits.

Et la terre sacrée devrait être restaurée. Par le sang purificateur.

**TBC**

(9) MRE : meal ready to eat (rations de l'armée américaine).

(10) Episode Suspicion/Soupçons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note 1 : **Encore merci pour les encouragements ! Je n'en reviens pas, ça marche comme un charme, la preuve, voici encore un petit chapitre, en livraison express !

**Note 2** : Bravo Téli (bah oui c'est _elle_ !).

**ooOOoo**

**3 –** Rodney fixait les flammes de leur feu de camp. Le crépitement avait un effet apaisant. Les nuits sur P4X-322 étaient froides et il se frotta les mains devant les flammes.

Ses mains.

Il regarda le pansement qui couvrait son entaille. Ce qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque le Major lui avait touché la main était _étrange_. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le touche comme _ça_. Aux gestes amicaux ou aux signes de tendresse. En fait, il fuyait les contacts physiques. Mais le Major lui était quelqu'un de touchy feeely (11). Une tape amicale sur l'épaule, une accolade. Il n'avait pas peur d'exprimer ses sentiments de manière « physique ». Peut-être était-ce un trait de caractère propre aux militaires ? Quelque chose qui se fait entre coéquipiers.

Rodney étendit ses doigts et s'amusa à ouvrir et à fermer le poing.

« Ca vous lance encore ? »

La voix le fit sursauter. « Non, je … » Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, le Major lui avait saisit la main pour l'examiner.

« Laissez-moi voir ça. Il faut certainement changer le pansement, avec tout le sable que vous avez remué aujourd'hui. Hum, oui, attendez une minute» Sheppard récupéra son medkit et s'installa aux côtés de Rodney. Ce dernier resta complètement immobile, osant à peine respirer. Les doigts du Major couvrirent une nouvelle fois les siens. Il frissonna.

C'était ridicule. Ce qu'il _ressentait_ était ridicule. Sheppard aurait fait la même chose pour n'importe quel autre membre de son équipe. C'était juste sa manière d'être. Il fallait qu'il arrête de rêver tout éveiller, de voir des choses là où il n'y avait rien.

Là où il n'y aurait _jamais_ rien.

Rodney retira brusquement sa main. « Je crois que ça ira Major. Je suis assez _grand_ pour changer un sparadrap tout seul. » Il tendit la main et le Major, avec un petit haussement d'épaule, lui remit le medkit. « Comme vous voulez. »

Sheppard regarda Rodney regagner le jumper.

Un coup de vent le fit frissonner. Brrr. Cette fichue planète était vraiment comme l'Afghanistan : étouffante le jour et glaciale la nuit. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles dessinaient d'étranges dessins dans la nuit. Mais aucun d'eux ne lui était familier. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à ces constellations nouvelles.

Il entendit un petit juron étouffé et jeta un coup d'œil vers le jumper. Il pouvait voir le profil de McKay, penché sur sa _blessure de guerre_.

Le scientifique semblait fatigué et un peu à cran. Rodney n'avait pas pour habitude de le rabrouer pour rien. C'est vrai que leur relation reposait en grande partie sur des échanges un peu vifs, mais jamais rien de méchant. C'était plutôt agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne se laissait impressionner par rien et qui avait une répartie bien sentie pour tout. Mais depuis quelque temps, il lui semblait que McKay l'évitait. Et quand enfin, ils étaient dans la même pièce, la conversation finissait invariablement de la même manière : Rodney ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose et ce qui en sortait ne semblait curieusement pas être du tout ce à quoi il pensait quelque seconde plus tôt. Il finissait toujours par une banalité du genre « Certainement pas Major ». Court, net et précis. Sans humour. Et Rodney McKay avait une sacrée dose d'humour. Pas de ton ironique ou sarcastique. John ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver Rodney un peu off, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même.

Il regarda à nouveau vers le jumper. Il avait pris le premier quart et tout le monde s'était installé pour la nuit. Rodney et Grodin dans le jumper, Teyla et Ford sous une tente. Il sourit. Teyla insistait toujours pour dormir ainsi. Et il ne lui aurait pour rien au monde proposer un autre arrangement. Il tenait à sa peau. Prendre Teyla pour une pauvre petite chose fragile, c'était vraiment agir de manière dangereuse. Elle trouverait un moyen de lui faire payer, lors d'un de leur entraînement.

Il revint à l'examen des étoiles. Il bailla et bu un peu de café. Froid. Il fit la grimace. La nuit allait être longue.

**ooOOoo**

Elle aimait le regarder dormir. Il était si différent lorsqu'il dormait, presque vulnérable. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. John Sheppard était une de personnes les plus fortes, qu'elle ait pu rencontrer.

Il méritait de la _rejoindre_. De devenir lui aussi un être de lumière. De savourer la puissance de l'ascension.

Ses mains effleurèrent sa joue puis ses cheveux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le _toucher_.

Elle n'aurait plus longtemps à attendre. Bientôt, ils ne feraient plus qu'un.

**ooOOoo**

Leur seconde journée sur P4X-322 fut aussi monotone que la première.

John partit en Jumper avec Teyla chercher de l'eau.

Il y avait ce qui ressemblait à un lac de l'autre côté de la carrière. L'eau y était absolument glaciale, mais les analyses démontraient qu'elle était très pure. Quasiment aucun germe. L'idéal pour des explorateurs coincés sur une terre aride et sèche.

**ooOOoo**

Ford s'était planté devant les deux scientifiques.

Ils étaient enfin sortis de la carrière, encore plus blancs que la veille, et semblaient satisfaits de l'avancée de leur recherche. Enfin, Grodin semblait satisfait. Avec McKay s'était plus difficile à savoir. Il faut dire que McKay était un perpétuel grognon. A bien y réfléchir, Aiden ne se rappelait l'avoir jamais entendu _rire_. Ouais, bien sûr il l'avait déjà entendu se moquer, ça pas de problème, mais jamais rire. Un rire vrai, qui vienne du cœur ou des tripes.

« Parfait. Nous allons pouvoir commencer les analyses spectrométriques. » McKay se frotta les yeux avec sa manche. Il avait du sable et de la craie un peu partout.

« Hey Doc', vous avez fini ? »

Rodney le fixa un moment l'air interrogatif avant de lui répondre.

« Lieutenant, est-ce que je ne viens pas de dire que nous allions pouvoir « commencer » nos analyses ? »

« Heu, oui, mais ... »

« Et le verbe « commencer » n'est il pas parfaitement antinomique au verbe « finir » ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Alors, Lieutenant je crois que la réponse est claire, non ? »

Aiden allait répondre quand il se décida à se taire. De toute manière cela ne servait à rien quand McKay était de méchante humeur, mieux valait le laisser fulminer tout seul. Ford plaignait un peu Grodin. Encore que ce dernier ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Un peu comme le docteur Zelenka.

Il allait se lever lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, il saisit son P-90. C'est alors qu'il les vit.

Il n'eu pas le temps d'atteindre sa radio.

**TBC**

(11) Touchy feely : se dit de quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur des contacts physiques et dont le mode de communication, bien au contraire, repose sur le toucher. Pas franchement d'équivalent en frenchie, dommage !


	4. Chapter 4

**Note 1 : **« huître mononeurale », mouahahahaha, non, je ne savais pas que c'était son surnom à _l'autre_ !

**Note 2 : **Teli, 133 couverts à 5 serveurs, wow ! Hey, il est où ton Court' que je te rende visite ?

**Note 3** : avec un peu de chance – et de pluie la semaine prochaine – je vais peut-être finir avant de partir !

**ooOOoo**

**4 –** Après avoir testé l'eau plusieurs fois – selon les indications de McKay – ils commencèrent à la pomper dans deux cuves d'une dizaine de litres.

« Bon, ça devrait aller. Après tout, nous ne devrions pas rester ici plus d'un ou deux jours supplémentaires. A condition que nos deux _supers_ cerveaux n'en décident autrement. »

Teyla lui sourit. « Je suis sûre que le docteur McKay sera heureux de pouvoir faire. » Elle s'arrêta un moment, cherchant ses mots. « « Un brin de toilette ». »

John lui rendit son sourire. « Oui, avec la tonne de sable et de craie que McKay a emmagasiné, je crois que le _brin_ en question sera d'une taille respectable. »

Teyla fronça les sourcils. L'humour terrien lui échappait parfois complètement.

Ils embarquèrent sur Jumper 1 et survolèrent le lac.

« Major ? »

« Hum, oui. » Teyla lui montrait quelque chose du doigt. Son visage reflétait de l'inquiétude.

De la fumée.

Le campement était en feu.

**ooOOoo**

McKay se réveilla avec l'équivalent d'une gueule de bois. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se tourna sur le côté. Il referma les yeux, et combattit sa nausée en prenant une grande inspiration. Il était ballotté de gauche à droite. Il se trouvait dans une espèce de carriole. Le roulis permanent le rendait malade.

Tout était allé très vite. Ces gens leur étaient tombés dessus sans prévenir. Oui, bon évidemment quand on tend une embuscade c'est généralement sans prévenir, mais là ça devait certainement battre tous les records. Il n'y avait rien pour vraiment se cacher dans ce désert et pourtant, ils avaient réussi à les surprendre.

Ford avait été le premier à tomber. Un coup de pierre. Rodney se rappelait du sifflement de la fronde et de son impact sur la tête du jeune Lieutenant. Un bruit mat. Il frissonna. Il espérait que Ford allait bien. Qu'il était en vie.

Il se remit sur le dos. Non loin de lui se trouvait Grodin. Il était lui aussi attaché et toujours inconscient.

« Peter ! Peter ! » Il essayait de ne pas parler trop fort. Mieux valait ne pas attirer l'attention de leurs charmants hôtes. Peut-être qu'il devrait laisser son collègue dormir ? Non. Il ne voulait pas être le _seul_ réveillé. « Peter ! Bon sang, réveillez-vous ! » Grodin grogna et ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de se concentrer sur Rodney.

«Humpf ? »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. « Franchement Peter, je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça, allez un petit effort. »

Le jeune homme finit de se réveiller complètement. « Huhu. Qu'est … » Il avait la gorge sèche et un mal de tête de la taille d'Atlantis. Et Atlantis était vraiment une très vaste cité. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Il chercha à se relever mais fut surpris de voir que ses mouvements étaient entravés. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il découvrit qu'il était attaché.

« Ce n'est rien, la routine. » Rodney se battait avec ses liens. Il finit pas laisser tomber lui aussi avec un soupir. « Je me demande comment le Docteur Jackson fait pour aimer _ça_. »

Grodin le regarda un moment. « Pour aimer quoi ? »

« Tout ce _cirque_ sur la rencontre de nouveaux peuples. La _fraternité universelle_ et autre bêtise du même genre. Ridicule. »

« Oh. Ca.»

Rodney se tourna vers son collègue. C'était sa première « sortie » : on pouvait espérer mieux comme baptême !

« Vous allez bien. Rien de cassé ? »

Grodin prit une large inspiration avant de lui répondre. « Non, je ne crois pas. » A ce moment là, la carriole passa sur une bosse. « Ouch. Enfin, jusque là, rien de cassé. »

Rodney hocha la tête. « Le Major va nous retrouver. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir.»

Grodin le fixait. « Oui, si vous le dites. » Il ne semblait pas avoir la même confiance dans les capacités du Major que McKay.

« Peter. Il _va_ nous retrouver. » Grodin lui fit un petit signe de la tête. « Après tout c'est son job, non ? » Cette fois, Grodin esquissa un sourire. Rodney savait qu'il avait une responsabilité vis à vis du jeune homme. Pour une fois c'était _lui_ le leader, _lui_ qui allait devoir aider son coéquipier. Et quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'humour ?

Il repensa à Sheppard. Il savait que le Major allait les rechercher. Il croyait en lui. Il n'avait jamais placé sa confiance en qui que ce soit à part lui-même. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le Major John Sheppard.

John allait les retrouver, d'ici là, il fallait juste qu'ils restent en vie tous les deux.

Et ça, c'était sa responsabilité.

**ooOOoo**

Elle les regardait examiner ce qui restait de leur campement. Le MALP avait été réduit en miette, leurs paquetages ne ressemblaient plus à grand-chose. Une destruction méthodique.

La jeune femme rousse – elle se rappelait de son nom Teyla, Teyla Emmagan – examinait avec attention les traces qui se trouvaient autour du campement pendant que le Major s'occupait de son coéquipier.

Ce dernier était en vie, quoiqu'un peu sonné. Il leur donna de brèves explications.

Elle sourit. Elle savait qu'ils allaient se mettre en route pour récupérer leurs compagnons.

Mais ce serait trop tard.

**ooOOoo**

Sheppard aida Ford à se relever. Il examina ses pupilles avec attention. Elles n'étaient pas dilatées. En revanche, il avait une magnifique bosse à la base du crâne ainsi qu'une ecchymose assez impressionnante.

« Okay, Lieutenant, je crois que vous survivrez. Vous pouvez vous lever ? »

Aiden lui fit un petit signe que oui de la tête. Teyla les rejoignit. Elle était soulagée de voir le Lieutenant debout, même s'il avait l'air un peu instable sur ses jambes.

« C'est étrange. Les traces disparaissent brusquement près de ces dunes. J'ignore comment c'est possible. »

John poussa un juron. Il avait commis une erreur en pensant que ces gens n'étaient pas dangereux. Une erreur qui pourrait bien coûter leur vie à McKay et Grodin.

« Ford ? »

« Monsieur. » Sa voix était encore mal assurée.

John l'examina un moment. « Vous restez ici, nous allons voir avec Teyla ce que nous pouvons trouver. »

Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de la tête.

John et Teyla se retrouvèrent aux pieds de la dune.

« Vous voyez, les traces s'arrêtent net ici. »

En effet, c'était étrange. Comme s'ils avaient été engloutis. John fronça les sourcils. Engloutis ou ensevelis. Il sortit son détecteur de vie. La portée de l'appareil était d'environ une dizaine de km. Une douzaine de points apparurent sur son scan. Ils n'avaient rien vu en arrivant en Jumper donc … Il s'agenouilla par terre.

« Ils sont en dessous. »

Teyla s'approcha de lui. « En dessous ? »

« Oui, il doit y avoir un souterrain, ou quelque chose comme ça. Bon sang ! Nous devons trouver l'entrée. »

Ils cherchèrent un bon moment. Sans succès.

John était furieux. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Cette planète n'était pas _censée_ être dangereuse. Elle n'était pas _censée_ être habitée. Ces habitants n'étaient pas _censés_ être capables d'utiliser des tunnels inaccessibles et de toute manière, il ne devrait pas y avoir de tunnels du tout ! Il frappa du poing sur le sol. Teyla était assise à ses côtés. Il pouvait lire le même sentiment sur son visage : inquiétude et impuissance.

Le jumper. Oui, il pourrait peut-être …

« Venez, retournons au campement. » Elle le suivi.

Ford se trouvait déjà dans le jumper. Sheppard s'installa aux commandes.

« Major, il y a quelque chose de pas normal. J'ai essayé de joindre Atlantis, sans succès. »

Génial ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il pianota un moment sur le tableau de bord essayant de déterminer la cause du problème, mais il abandonna rapidement. Il n'était pas McKay et s'il pouvait faire voler le jumper, il était en revanche incapable de le réparer en cas de pépin.

Il décolla et se dirigea vers la dune. Arrivé là, il positionna le jumper de manière stationnaire juste au dessus de ce qu'il pensait être la location de ces fameux tunnels. Il enclencha les drones (12).

« Major ! Non. » Teyla le retint juste à temps. « Major, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Ah oui ? Teyla nous devons entrer là-dedans. Et je ne vois pas d'autres moyens d'y parvenir. »

« Au risque de voir s'ébouler l'infrastructure ? Major, nous ignorons dans quel état se trouve cette installation et si … »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. C'était inutile. Elle avait raison. S'il détruisait ces tunnels qui sait ce qui se passerait. Il jura entre ses lèvres.

« Okay, quelqu'un à une autre idée ? »

Teyla reprit. « Ces tunnels ne vont pas en direction des ruines que nous avons découvertes il y a deux jours. Nous devrions les suivre en jumper, grâce à votre scan nous pourrons suivre leur progression. »

Il réfléchit un instant. « Vous avez raison. Ford, vous avez récupéré tous ce qui pouvait être sauvé ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, mais je crains qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose d'utilisable. »

Sheppard hocha la tête. Quel gâchis ! Il allait programmer leur itinéraire lorsque la console s'éteignit. Il n'y avait plus aucune énergie.

Le jumper émit un faible petit grincement, puis piqua droit sur la dune.

**TBC**

(12) Ce sont les drôles de petites rocket que lancent les jumper (voir notamment Rising/ Une nouvelle ère).


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : **Et hop, encore un ! Héhéhé, pt'êtes bien que j'aurais fini à temps !

**ooOOoo**

**5 –** La carriole s'arrêta brusquement. Rodney retint son souffle. Une tête apparue à l'entrée de la bâche qui recouvrait leur moyen de locomotion. Il ne faisait pas très clair à l'intérieur mais Rodney distingua deux yeux sombres, une peau mate et couverte de peinture, rouge et jaune. Trois autres indigènes entrèrent.

Ce que Rodney remarqua en premier c'était le silence. Ils n'émettaient aucun son et pourtant ils semblaient communiquer entre eux, secouant parfois leur tête en réponse à un message inaudible pour lui.

Etrange et dérangeant.

Ils furent rapidement sortis de la carriole. Quelque soit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient il était baigné d'une lumière qui était manifestement d'origine électrique. Rodney cligna des yeux. Ils étaient restés un bon moment dans le noir et l'afflux soudain de lumière lui blessa les yeux.

Il y avait une dizaine de personnes autour d'eux armés de lance, de couteaux et d'arcs. Les liens autour de leur cheville furent coupés et une lance, manœuvrée avec assez peu de gentillesse, brandie. Mieux valait avancer.

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle en forme d'ovale. On pouvait deviner les restes de différents équipements électriques, d'immenses câbles descendaient du toit. Deux immenses turbines se trouvaient au fond de la salle. Rodney ignorait ce qu'avait abrité cette pièce mais ceux qui avaient construit tout ça avaient été manifestement technologiquement plus évolués que les hommes qui les détenaient prisonniers.

Ouch !

Il fut interrompu par un petit coup de lance entre les côtes. Peter semblait beaucoup moins intéressé que lui par son environnement. Visiblement terrifié, il ne quittait pas leurs hôtes des yeux.

Rodney aurait aimé le rassurer, mais il n'était pas sûr que leurs gentils accompagnateurs apprécieraient.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle plus petite. Au centre se trouvait … Une _porte des étoiles_ !

Passé son premier choc, Rodney s'aperçu que cette porte était en fait en pierre. Une imitation. Jusque dans les chevrons taillés.

Devant la porte se trouvait une sorte de piédestal, surmonté d'un bloc de granit strié, de forme oblongue.

« Un autel. » Rodney se retourna vers Peter qui avait murmuré.

Un autel ? Pourquoi ces gens avaient-il besoin d'un …

Son cœur se serra. Il fixa la pierre devant lui. Ce qui lui avait d'abord apparu comme des stries naturelles étaient en fait des taches. De longues tâches brunâtres.

Il frissonna. Les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit sur l'origine de ces tâches le terrifiaient.

Il se mit à espérer que Sheppard arrive bientôt. Avant qu'ils n'aient la démonstration _in vivo_ de ce à quoi servait cet endroit.

**ooOOoo**

« Ouch. Nondedieudenondedieudemerde ! » Sheppard essaya de s'extirper de son siège. Le sable avait amorti leur chute. Encore heureux qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas trop haut.

Il tenta de faire repartir le Jumper, mais rien n'y fit. Il donna un violent coup à la console.

« Major. » Teyla et Ford se tenaient derrière lui. Ils étaient tous les trois indemnes. John regarda rapidement sa montre : 3 heures. Cela faisait bientôt trois heures que Rodney et Grodin avaient été enlevés. Il fallait faire vite.

« Préparez vos paquetages, nous allons les chercher à pied. »

**ooOOoo**

Elle les vit sortir de la carcasse du Jumper. Elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Il _fallait_ qu'il trouve le docteur McKay. Mort.

Ce n'était qu'après qu'il pourrait librement la rejoindre.

**ooOOoo**

Ils avaient été menés devant l'autel. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant, Rodney refusa de regarder la pierre.

Les indigènes les firent s'agenouiller par terre. Ils tournaient le dos à l'autel, mais Rodney sentait sa présence dans son dos. Il fut secoué d'un frisson.

Trois autres hommes entrèrent dans la salle. L'un d'eux était vêtu d'une immense cape noire. Des plumes. Il s'agissait d'une cape en plumes. Rodney se demanda un instant combien de pauvres oiseaux avaient du être plumés pour permettre la réalisation de ce vêtement d'apparat.

L'homme se planta devant eux. Il se tourna vers les hommes qui les avaient capturés. Ces deniers mirent un genou à terre, un peu comme l'aurait fait un Chevalier devant son féal. Manifestement un signe de respect. Ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole.

« Télépathes. » Grodin avait une fois encore murmuré.

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que ces gens sont _télépathes_, ils … »

Il fut interrompu par un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac et s'écroula, plié en deux de douleur.

« PETER! » Rodney se leva d'un bond. Il essaya de s'approcher de son collègue mais deux des indigènes le ceinturèrent. Avec ses mains liées dans le dos, il ne représentait pas une grosse menace.

Le chef s'approcha de lui. Il tenta de reculer mais les deux hommes le tenaient fermement. D'un geste brutal, l'homme prit son menton dans ses mains. Il l'examina soigneusement. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Rodney vit soudain les yeux de l'homme s'agrandir. Il le relâcha soudain et se retourna vers les autres, écartant les bras d'un geste grandiloquent, les yeux tournés vers le toit. Ils suivirent tous son exemple.

Quelque chose venait de se passer et Rodney était sûr qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça.

**ooOOoo**

Le grand prêtre était satisfait. Il avait eu sa réponse.

Il avait identifié le Démon. Son apparence l'avait trahi. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux avaient la couleur du ciel. Il n'était pas l'un des leurs.

Il était fier de l'avoir reconnu malgré son apparence d'homme.

Il se tourna vers l'autre intrus. Celui-ci aussi émettait de terribles sons, comme les autres Démons.

Il se pencha vers le jeune homme et effleura ses joues. Les yeux de l'intrus s'ouvrir immédiatement. Deux yeux noirs le fixaient.

Le grand prêtre sourit.

Oui, il savait ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il devait purifier cette âme, lui rendre sa liberté. Le Démon l'avait certainement envoûté.

Il fit signe à ses hommes de relever le jeune homme, puis il se tourna vers le Démon.

Ses yeux clairs le fixaient. Ils étaient emplis de terreur. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une ruse pour le tromper. Les Démons ne redoutent rien.

Il caressa la peau lisse, douce, presque translucide. Bientôt, elle serait rouge.

Rouge de sang.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note pour Cybélia :** Allez, arrête de grogner et je promets – d'essayer – de finir cette fic avant mes vacances !

**ooOOoo**

**6 –** Ils s'étaient mis en route immédiatement.

Sheppard ne s'interrogeait même pas sur la défaillance du Jumper. Il était complètement concentré sur sa mission : retrouver McKay et Grodin.

Ils suivaient les souterrains ou avaient été emmenés leurs compagnons. Le détecteur pouvait être réglé pour identifier la chaleur dégagée par des corps humains ou des animaux, mais aussi pour celle provenant d'installation électrique par exemple (15).

Et le scan avait immédiatement détecté des impulsions électriques sous leurs pieds. Comment avaient-ils pu rater ça ?

Il faisait une chaleur terrible mais ils continuaient à marcher quand même. John jetait de temps à autre un regard en direction du Lieutenant Ford. Il était un peu pâle mais avait l'air de tenir le coup.

De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix. Sans Jumper et à plusieurs jours de marche de la porte, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. Récupérer McKay et Grodin était leur priorité.

Il marchait depuis environ une bonne heure lorsque Teyla le rejoignit. « Major. »

Il lui répondit sèchement. « Oui, quoi. » Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas être plus aimable. Elle le regardait l'air compréhensif.

« Désolé Teyla, c'est juste que, » Il fit un signe de la main en direction du désert, « Tout ça … Tout ça est de ma faute, si seulement j'avais … »

« Non. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Nous avons tous pensé que cet endroit était sans danger. _Nous_ avons été négligents. »

« Mais je suis le leader de cette équipe, j'aurais du … »

« Et justement, c'est ce qui est important, Major. Nous sommes une équipe. Et aucun d'entre nous n'a tout à fait réalisé ce qui se passait. »

Elle avait raison, dès qu'il était question de générateur ou d'énergie, ils perdaient tout sens commun. Et cela ne concernait pas que McKay.

« Major ! »

Teyla et John se retournèrent d'un bloc au cri du Lieutenant. Il était agenouillé par terre près d'une petite formation rocheuse. Il arborait un sourire radieux.

« J'ai failli m'étaler en me prenant les pieds là dedans. » Il désignait du doigt une dénivellation dans la roche. A y regarder de plus près, il ne s'agissait pas de roches, du moins certainement pas d'une formation naturelle. On aurait dit qu'une très forte chaleur avait aggloméré le sable. En dessous, on pouvait deviner, à semi ensevelie, une espèce de dalle.

Ils se mirent à creuser frénétiquement. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour dégager la dalle. John se demandait de quel matériau il pouvait s'agir. C'était lisse au toucher comme du métal, mais cela ne résonnait absolument comme l'aurait fait du métal.

« Bien et maintenant ? » Ford se tenait à ses côtés.

« Maintenant, on trouve un moyen de soulever ou d'ouvrir ce truc. »

Teyla examinait la dalle attentivement. « Ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire. Regardez. » Elle leur désignait du doigt la partie gauche de l'étrange dalle. Une encoche. Assez large pour la main d'un homme.

John mit sa main dedans et tira. La dalle résista un instant. Ford se joignit à ses efforts. La dalle finit par s'ouvrir en grinçant.

Une trappe.

Il leur fallait un levier.

« Major. » Teyla lui tendait son bâton. Celui qu'elle tenait de son père. Il le prit avec révérence. Il inséra la partie la plus épaisse dans l'entrebâillement qu'il avait réussi à créer. Et il poussa. La trappe finit par s'ouvrir suffisamment pour les laisser passer.

Arrivé en bas, John regarda autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient effectivement dans une sorte de souterrain. Quelques néons fonctionnaient encore, éclairant faiblement le large couloir.

McKay serait extatique s'il voyait ça : après des centaines d'années, un générateur quelque part continuait à alimenter cette partie de l'ancienne cité détruite par les wraith.

John soupira. Il espérait que Rodney allait bien. L'idée de le perdre le rendait malade.

Le _perdre _? D'où lui venait cette expression ? Bon, oui, il était attaché à McKay. C'était son ami. Il n'en avait pas eu depuis un bail. A l'armée, il avait eu des potes, mais pas d'amis. Pas avant McKay.

Okay, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, parce que là, dans le genre non professionnel ! Il se tourna vers Ford et Teyla. Chacun d'eux étaient concentrés. Ford avait l'air d'avoir récupéré et se tenait en alerte, son P-90 à l'épaule.

Apparemment, il était le seul dont l'esprit vagabondait.

Il secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, et continua son avancée à travers le long souterrain.

**ooOOoo**

Elle avait suivi leur avancée.

Et elle avait senti son angoisse. Il pensait à _lui_.

Elle était furieuse. Peut-être était-il temps de rendre une petite visite au docteur McKay.

Peut-être que le voir souffrir épancherait sa fureur.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait arrêté de hurler.

A un moment, il avait senti sa voix se casser. Peut-être s'agissait-il de ses cordes vocales. De toute manière, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Et puis, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il ne servait à rien, d'effrayer davantage Grodin.

Il savait qu'il était là. Ils l'avaient obligé à regarder quand, après avoir déchiré ses vêtements, ils l'avaient brutalement jeté, face la première, contre l'autel.

Maintenant, Rodney pouvait à peine distinguer les formes devant lui. Tout était brouillé. Il aurait au moins voulu pouvoir voir Peter. Au début, il s'était littéralement accroché à son regard, mais rapidement la douleur l'avait empêché de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas eu assez de courage pour retenir ses cris. Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas Sheppard et il s'était rapidement mis à crier.

Quelque chose coulait sur sa joue. Quelque chose de chaud. De la sueur. Des larmes. Ou du sang. Il aurait voulu pouvoir s'essuyer mais il était solidement attaché, bras et jambes ecartelés, comme un supplicié sur une croix.

Chaque coup le laissait un peu plus vidé de ses forces. Au début, il les avait combattus. Il avait essayé de desserrer les liens en cuir qui le retenait sur la pierre froide. Mais il avait vite abandonné. Maintenant, il ne se concentrait plus que sur une seule chose : respirer. Expirer, inspirer, expirer, inspirer. Ce geste simple, automatique, c'était transformé en une épreuve surhumaine.

Il ignorait ce qu'ils utilisaient. Une espèce de fouet ou une sorte de martinet multi lanières. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Et ils le maniaient avec dextérité. Comme des experts. Jamais il n'avait autant souffert. Ils avaient commencé par ses jambes et ses fesses, puis ils avaient frappé ses bras et enfin son dos et la base de son cou. Ils étaient consciencieux dans leur punition, repassant plusieurs fois au même endroit, comme si leur but était de couvrir la totalité de son corps de lacérations. Au début, il n'y avait pas eu de sang, mais rapidement il avait commencé à sentir les lanières déchirer la peau.

_Woosh, Clac !_

Inspirer, expirer.

_Woosh, Clac !_

Il ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur des pensées agréables. Le sourire du Major Sheppard. _John_.

Le Major l'appelait souvent Rodney, mais lui ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Il avait toujours pensé que le prénom recelait une force. Un peu comme ses tribus primitives d'Amazonie dont les membres de dévoilent pas leur nom de naissance, de peur que leur force ne leur soit volée, en même temps que leur identité (16). Il avait _peur_ d'appeler les gens par leur prénom. N'était-ce pas le signe d'une certaine intimité ? Du moins, ça l'était pour lui. Appeler quelqu'un par son prénom, c'est lui dévoiler ce qu'il représente pour vous. C'était devenir vulnérable. Non, il n'avait jamais appelé le Major par son prénom. C'était tout simplement impossible (17).

C'était curieux de se dire qu'il allait mourir en pensant à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois. Et pourtant, il lui semblait qu'il le connaissait depuis des années. Un peu comme s'il avait retrouvé un vieil ami d'enfance, perdu de vu.

Bon sang, ça faisait si _cliché_ !

_Woosh, Clac !_

P-E-N-S-E-E-S A-G-R-E-A-B-L-E-S.

John. Son corps. Il aimait son corps. Il l'avait entr'aperçu un jour dans l'infirmerie, juste après une mission. Il n'était pas un Shwartzeneger, mais il avait un corps compact, bien équilibré. Rodney avait l'impression d'être un vilain petit canard à côté de lui. Il n'avait quasiment aucun poil sauf sur la poitrine, alors que lui était couvert d'une espèce de duvet ridicule, même pas des poils d'homme. Rodney détestait son propre corps.

Il avait souvent fantasmé sur le corps du Major, s'imaginant en train de le caresser, d'en dessiner les courbes avec sa main. Des rêves. De merveilleux rêves.

Il n'entendait plus le fouet.

A travers le sang qui coulait dans ses yeux et dans sa bouche, il pouvait _voir_ le Major. Il lui souriait, de ce sourire qu'il réservait au seul personnel féminin d'Atlantis.

Il allait mourir avec cette image devant les yeux.

L'image d'un rêve impossible.

**TBC**

(15) Enfin, je suppose que cela doit être possible.

(16) J'ai lu un truc comme ça un jour, il faudra que le je vous le retrouve.

(17) McKay appelle le docteur Weir par son prénom, mais c'est surtout par respect. Il voit un égal en elle, enfin, autant que sa personnalité lui permet de voir qui que ce soit comme tel !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note 1** : comme d'habitude, merci pour les reviews !

**Note 2** : encore deux petits chapitres et ça devrait être bon !

**Note 3** : vous aimez bien Peter ? J'avais d'abord pensé à Zélenka mais il a aussi les yeux bleus, donc ça ne collait pas avec mon histoire. Mais vous avez raison, Peter Grodin est un chouette perso.

**ooOOoo**

**7 –** Ils continuaient à avancer. Prudemment. Ils n'avaient pour le moment rencontré personne.

Teyla marchait aux côtés du Major. A un moment donné, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui parla d'une voix douce. « Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre qu_'il_ va bien. » Elle lui souriait d'un air qui se voulait confiant. Il ne lui répondit pas.

« Le docteur McKay est une personne _exceptionnelle_. Je suis sûre que … »

« Oh, bon sang, Teyla arrêter avec vos « je suis sûre que ceci, je suis sûre que cela » ! Comment pouvez vous savoir quoique ce soit, hein ? Pour ce que l'on _sait_, il est peut-être déjà … » Il s'arrêta avant de prononcer le terrible mot.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts. « Ecoutez Teyla, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

« Nous pouvons _en_ parlez si vous le souhaitez. »

Il la fixa un moment : de quoi parlait-elle ? Parler de quoi ? Du fait qu'il se sentait coupable ? Qu'il avait peur d'arriver trop tard ?

Teyla reprit sur un ton calme. « J'ai remarqué que vous autres terriens, avez des difficultés à exprimer vos sentiments, même ceux qui sont parmi les plus nobles, comme l'amour. »

Hohoho. Alors là, il était complètement perdu : où voulait-elle en venir ?

« Sur Athos, nous savons que nous risquons tous les jours de mourir et de perdre ceux que nous aimons. Vivre avec la menace des wraith nous a rendu, plus _sensibles_. Nous écoutons notre cœur et nous écoutons celui des autres. Contrairement aux terriens, nous n'avons pas peur de nos sentiments, quel qu'ils soient et peu important _à qui_ ils s'adressent. »

Il l'écoutait. Et il n'y comprenait toujours pas grand-chose. Il hocha quand même la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle continua.

« L'amour peut prendre bien des formes. Parfois, il se trouve _caché_ sous autre chose, des gestes ou des paroles brusques, comme pour attirer l'attention de l'autre et en même temps mettre de la distance et bien sûr … »

Il s'arrêta soudain comme pris d'un vertige. Cette fois, il avait compris. Se cacher. Des paroles brusques.

McKay.

Elle était en train de lui parler de Rodney et de … _lui_.

**ooOOoo**

Le grand prêtre était satisfait.

Le Démon avait été vaincu. Il fallait maintenant préparer la cérémonie de purification.

Il fit un signe à ses deux assistants. Ils déployèrent un immense drap blanc sur le corps immobile du Démon. Il pris rapidement une profonde couleur rouge.

Les deux hommes récupérèrent ensuite le drap.

Le grand prêtre s'approcha du deuxième intrus. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et son regard ne quittait pas le Démon, comme hypnotisé. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Bientôt, il libérerait cette âme et elle pourrait ensuite les rejoindre.

Ce soir serait un soir de liesse.

Le Démon serait enfin détruit.

**ooOOoo**

La pièce était vide. Elle prit forme humaine.

La reproduction de la porte des Etoiles était étonnante. Elle l'examina un moment. Ce peuple avait été autrefois allié avec les anciens. Ils avaient bénéficié de leur avancée technologique mais avaient évolué différemment d'eux, développant des capacités psy.

Elle se rappelait aussi leur fin. Ils avaient vaillamment résisté, mais les wraith les avait réduit à ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui : un peuple tombé dans l'oubli, un peuple dans les ténèbres.

Parfois, elle haïssait les siens pour avoir si facilement abandonné la bataille, pour avoir abandonné ceux qui les avaient toujours suivis. Pour avoir fuit comme des lâches.

Elle était restée et en tirait une certaine fierté. Elle était meilleure qu'eux, elle le savait. Elle était restée pour protéger son peuple.

Et bientôt, elle ne serait plus seule à porter le poids de cette lourde responsabilité. Mais avant …

Elle se tourna vers la forme inerte qui se trouvait devant l'immense structure en pierre.

Il était allongé sur le dos. Nu. Il était encore en vie, elle pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever et se baisser à chaque inspiration. Il y avait tant de sang autour de lui que la pierre semblait presque noire. Il avait la tête tournée vers le côté, les yeux fermés. Ils ne l'avaient même pas attaché. Ils avaient lavé ses cheveux, son visage et son corps, mais le sang continuait doucement à s'écouler derrière lui.

Elle s'avança lentement. Elle vérifia mentalement la progression des autres. Ils n'étaient plus bien loin maintenant.

Le docteur McKay était silencieux. Elle réprima un petit ricanement : alors c'était ça qu'il fallait faire pour qu'il se taise enfin ?

Elle se pencha sur lui. Sa respiration était laborieuse. Elle posa la main sur sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Il était lent, tellement lent.

Elle se délectait de ses derniers moments, quand soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Sous ses longs cils (18), les yeux bleus papillonnèrent un instant et se fixèrent sur elle. Elle recula brusquement, incapable de soutenir son regard.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle sentit sa haine pour lui décupler. Elle se préparait à le frapper, lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit.

Le grand prêtre revenait pour terminer la cérémonie.

Elle sourit.

Les yeux bleus la fixaient toujours. Il n'y avait pas de peur dans ce regard, juste de la surprise. Et une interrogation : pourquoi ? Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais le _quitter_. Que j'allais vous _le_ laisser pour que vous vous l'appropriiez. Il est à moi, docteur McKay. Il l'a toujours été. C'est l'un des miens. _Vous_, vous n'êtes rien et bientôt, il vous aura complètement oublié.»

Elle se leva et repris sa forme immatérielle.

Elle vit le grand prêtre entré dans la salle suivi de ses assistants et de plusieurs guerriers.

Ce serait bientôt fini.

**TBC**

(18) Si, je vous assure, ils sont super beau ses cils, on les voit vachement bien de profil dans Letters from Pegasus/Derniers messages.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : Vous allez me détester – si – voilà, je croyais finir avec encore un chapitre plus un épilogue, mais en fait il y en aura un peu plus. Désolée, lorsque je suis lancée, difficile de m'arrêter !

**ooOOoo**

**8 –** Le scan montrait plusieurs points sur leur gauche. Quatre. Okay, pas de problème, les doigts dans le nez.

John fit signe à Teyla de rester derrière lui, pendant que Ford et lui entrèrent dans la pièce. Ford se glissa sur la gauche. John entre de face, son Beretta au poing.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était pesant.

Finalement, entre deux immenses pylônes, ils trouvèrent enfin ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

Trois hommes, à moitié nus et couverts de peintures rituelles se trouvaient là. Ils se tenaient, lances à la main, devant quelque chose, John avait du mal à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une chose était sûre : ces hommes étaient manifestement des gardiens. Restait à savoir ce qu'ils gardaient et John en avait une petite idée.

Il se tourna vers Ford et Teyla. Il faudrait agir vite et ensemble. Il vit Ford sourire. Un sourire machiavélique en fait. Le jeune Lieutenant sortit de sa poche … une fronde. Bien, après tout cela ferait l'affaire.

L'action fut rapide. Ford abattu d'un coup de pierre, fort adroit, celui qui se tenait à gauche du pylône, Teyla terrassa de son bâton celui de droite et John asséna un bon coup de P-90, à celui que se trouvait en face de lui. Cela ne leur prit pas plus de 10 secondes.

Comme, il l'avait déjà dit, _les_ _doigts dans le nez_.

Ils découvrirent alors ce que les trois guerriers surveillaient si étroitement. John aurait volontiers vidé son chargeur dans chacun des trois corps qu'ils venaient de ficeler.

Peter Grodin se trouvait étendu là, visiblement inconscient. Il était littéralement couvert de sang. En fait, il avait été _enroulé_ dans une sorte de drap. Celui-ci était imbibé de sang. Teyla ne perdit pas de temps et s'agenouilla aux côtés du scientifique l'appelant doucement par son prénom. Peter ouvrit finalement les yeux.

John avait rejoint Teyla sur le sol. La jeune femme sortit le medkit de son paquetage.

« Docteur Grodin, Peter, où êtes vous blessé ? » Il y avait tant de sang qu'elle n'osait pas trop le bouger.

Il leva la tête vers elle. Puis vers le Major, comme s'il les voyait tous les deux pour la première fois.

Etat de choc. John savait que ce qu'avait vécu Grodin était particulièrement traumatisant mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps d'y penser maintenant. Il fallait qu'ils bougent et pour ça, il fallait qu'ils sachent s'il était gravement blessé et s'il pouvait se déplacer.

John allait reposer, un peu plus fermement, la question quand le scientifique répondit d'une voix rauque.

« Ce … Ce n'est pas le mien. » Teyla fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Le jeune homme continua « Je vais bien …Ce n'est pas … mon sang. »

A cette annonce, John fut parcouru d'un frisson. Une sensation de froid l'envahi.

Teyla aida Grodin à se débarrasser du drap et Ford lui tendit ses vêtements qui se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce. Le scientifique était secoué de frissons.

John restait silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils avaient tous compris d'où provenait le sang. A qui il _appartenait_. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide.

La petite discussion qu'il avait eue avec Teyla l'avait déjà passablement ébranlé. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait raison : McKay éprouvait-il pour lui … Il secoua la tête, non c'était _aberrant_. De toute manière, il était hétéro. Il n'éprouvait rien de semblable pour le scientifique. N'est-ce pas ? Il se frotta le front avec sa main. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Et c'était frustrant. Il ne devrait pourtant pas douter de sa _propre_ sexualité. Seulement voilà, il était sur Pégase et ici tout était différent. Sa vie était différente. Ce qu'il ressentait était différent.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne voulait _pas_ perdre Rodney. Et ce sentiment n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de son équipe.

Grodin fut remit laborieusement sur pied par ses compagnons. Il était pâle et tremblant.

« Peter. »

Grodin leva les yeux vers le Major.

« Nous avons besoin de savoir. » _J'ai besoin de savoir_.

Le scientifique hocha la tête. « Ces gens sont _télépathes_, enfin je crois. Ils ne nous ont pas adressé la parole alors il est difficile de savoir ce que nous avons fait mais. » Il ferma les yeux repris sa respiration avant de continuer. « Ils … Ils ont … _torturé_ le docteur McKay et … et … »

Il fut interrompu par le Major. « Est-ce qu'il est encore en vie ? »

Grodin le fixa un moment avant de lui répondre. « Oui, enfin, il l'était lorsqu'ils m'ont amené ici. Mais … Mais il y avait tellement de sang. »

« Peter, c'est important. » Le scientifique se tourna vers Teyla. «Pensez vous pouvoir nous conduire à l'endroit où ces gens détiennent le docteur McKay ? »

Grodin déglutit et hocha la tête. « Oui, je crois que oui. »

« Bien, alors allons-y. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce, Teyla soutenant Grodin.

John ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir à l'idée de ce qu'il allait trouver.

**ooOOoo**

La cérémonie de purification exigeait de la patience et de longues préparations. Il ne fallait pas que le Démon puisse s'échapper.

Le grand prêtre connaissait la malice des Démons. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse, par quelques tours, les tromper et les mener à leur perte.

Il s'approcha de l'autel. Le Démon ne bougeait pas.

Bien. Ils pouvaient commencer.

Le grand prêtre fit signe à ses deux assistants de s'avancer. Chacun d'eux tenait un petit bol : l'un rouge, l'autre jaune. Ils se placèrent devant l'autel.

Le grand prêtre prit un chiffon et le plongea dans l'eau pure qui se trouvait dans le bol rouge. Un guerrier soutenait le Démon en position assise sur l'autel, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, immobile. Après avoir trempé le chiffon dans l'eau, le grand prêtre le passa sur le dos ensanglanté du Démon. Il pouvait sentir le corps du Démon trembler sous ses doigts. Il était brûlant. Il essora le chiffon dans le bol rouge.

L'âme corrompue devrait boire cette eau pour être sauvée.

Le grand prêtre prit ensuite le bol jaune. Il contenait de la poudre ocre. Le sel de la terre. La force de la Terre sacrée se trouvait là. Elle servirait à détruire l'âme du Démon pour qu'une fois son enveloppe charnelle détruite, il ne puisse pas revenir sous une autre forme.

Il versa un peu d'eau dans le petit bol et prit un autre chiffon. Cette fois, il passa le chiffon sur la poitrine du Démon, sur ses bras, ses jambes et enfin son visage. Le guerrier le soutenait toujours, assis à côté de lui sur l'autel.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney était en train de rêver.

Il avait chaud, si chaud. Il lui semblait qu'il allait prendre feu spontanément. Il était entouré d'immenses flammes blanches. Non, il ne s'agissait pas de flammes, plutôt … d'énergie. Oui, il était au milieu d'une fantastique source d'énergie, un peu comme celle qui avait détruit les Dart près de Proculus.

Chaya.

Elle était là non ? Il était sûr de l'avoir vue. Elle lui avait dit quelque chose. Quelque chose de bizarre. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler. Il faisait si chaud ici.

Les éclairs d'énergie cinglaient son corps comme des coups de fouet. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas possible. Les Anciens protégeaient les humains, non ? Ils ne cherchaient certainement pas à les détruire et pourtant c'était bien ce qui allait arriver si _elle_ n'arrêtait pas.

Il pouvait la voir maintenant. Chayasar, prêtresse d'Athar. Une des dernières Anciennes ayant subi l'ascension encore présente dans la galaxie de Pégase. Fière, dans une longue robe blanche. L'image même d'un ange. Elle ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Elle restait juste là à le regarder souffrir.

Les éclairs d'énergie redoublèrent d'intensité.

Rodney senti ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité, il l'entendit murmurer.

« Maintenant, il est à moi. »

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Note 1**: Téli, Cybelia merci pour votre fidélité qui me touche beaucoup ! Et bien sûr, merci aussi à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette histoire, chapitre par chapitre, soyez patient la fin arrive.

**Note 2** : yeeeeeeeeeeeee, je pars en WE, donc pas sûr que je pourrais updater ...

**ooOOoo**

**9 – **Une fois de plus, ils traversèrent des couloirs sans rencontrer âme qui vive.

Malgré ce qu'il venait de vivre et son inexpérience, John trouvait que Grodin s'en tirait admirablement. Le scientifique marchait à côté de Teyla, qui était prête à le soutenir au cas ou. Il les guidait sans broncher.

Pour McKay.

Amusant, non. John se demandait comment Rodney faisait. Il était arrogant et se comportait avec son personnel comme une espèce de petit tyran domestique : maudissant leur maladresse et grommelant toute la journée entre ses dents.

Et pourtant, ils faisaient tous bloc autour de lui.

Le docteur Zelenka avait sans doute été le premier à succomber au « charme » du petit génie. Ces deux là étaient comme deux gamins lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble : soit ils étaient complètement excités par leur découverte, soit ils se lançaient des piques toute la journée(19).

Et Grodin était pareil. John se rappelait des gestes qu'il avait eus lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé McKay inanimé sur le sol après qu'il soit entré dans ce monstrueux nuage noir (20). Il lui avait doucement supporté la tête en attendant que l'équipe médicale arrive.

Il semblerait bien que le docteur McKay soit quelqu'un _d'aimable_ en fin de compte. Au sens étymologique du terme bien sur : quelqu'un digne d'être aimé.

Digne d'être aimé. John jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Teyla. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt le chamboulait complètement. Digne d'être aimé. Est-ce qu'il aimait McKay ? Au sens biblique du terme. Comme un _amant_. Enfin, comme s'il _le_ voulait comme amant.

Bons sang, tout ça était ridicule. Il était H-E-T-E-R-O. Il aimait les femmes et _tout_ ce qui va avec. Il n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. Il s'arrêta soudain. C'était peut-être bien ça le problème. Il n'était pas attiré par _LES_ hommes mais par _UN_ homme. Hum, Okay, est-ce que cela faisait une grande différence ? (21)

Il en était là de ces pensées lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une immense salle.

« C'est là. » La voix de Peter était réduite à un murmure. John hocha la tête et lui tapota l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

Ford se glissa près de l'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il compta cinq personnes. Deux gardes peinturlurés et trois types habillés de noir. Cela faisait beaucoup pour quatre personnes. Ou plutôt trois. Aiden ne pensait pas que le docteur Grodin soit en état de faire quoique ce soit.

Il revint vers le Major et lui fit son rapport.

Merdemerdemerde. John n'était pas ravi de la tournure des évènements. Il lui fallait un plan. Rapidement. En fait tout de suite ce serait bien.

« Donnez moi une arme. » John se retourna vers Grodin. Peter était encore pâle. Il y avait des traces de sang dans ses cheveux et sur ses tempes. Le sang de McKay. Il tendait la main vers lui.

« Major, je ne crois pas que nous ayons le choix. Donnez moi une arme. » Le ton était sans appel.

« Lieutenant. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Donnez votre Beretta au docteur Grodin. »

Aiden était surpris par la réaction de Grodin. Décidemment, il faudrait vraiment qu'il révise tout ce qu'il avait toujours pensé des scientifiques et autres matheux.

Peter prit l'arme. « Bien, et maintenant que proposez vous ? »

John examina un instant le jeune homme, puis un sourire apparu sur son visage. « On fonce dans le tas. »

**ooOOoo**

John fut étonné de la rapidité dont tout se passa. Il s'était attendu à plus de résistance, mais ils maîtrisèrent rapidement les deux gardes. _Liquidèrent_ en fait. John n'en éprouvait pas le moindre remord. Peter Grodin était en fait un excellent tireur. En tout cas, il toucha un des hommes en pleine tête.

John se dirigea immédiatement vers l'autel. Une sorte de shaman emplumé se trouvait au dessus de McKay prêt à plonger ce qui ressemblait à un très, très grand couteau dans sa poitrine. Il l'abattu d'une rafale de P-90. Affaire réglée. Les deux autres guignols se jetèrent immédiatement à genoux et Ford les maîtrisa sans souci.

John se précipita auprès de McKay qui reposait immobile sur l'autel. Un peu trop immobile. Son corps était _jaune_, comme si on lui avait appliqué une sorte d'huile teintée. Sa respiration état saccadée et lente et il continuait à perdre du sang.

Teyla se trouvait près de lui. Elle lui murmurait doucement à l'oreille. On aurait dit une sorte de berceuse ou de prière, peut-être était-ce un peu des deux. John poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit les paupières du scientifique s'entrouvrirent. Elles papillonnèrent un peu avant de se refermer. Teyla continuait de chantonner et caressait doucement sa joue. Les paupières se rouvrirent une fois encore et cette fois, restèrent ouvertes.

Teyla lui souleva doucement la tête et lui donna de l'eau. Il en avala un peu. Il les fixait le regard vide. Teyla épongea son front avec un peu d'eau fraîche. Elle continuait de murmurer. Finalement, John vit les yeux de McKay s'animer. Rodney fit le tour de ceux qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Et ses yeux se fixèrent sur le Major.

« Hey, Rodney. » Sa gorge se serra. Il était incapable de dire autre chose.

Les yeux bleus clignèrent un moment. Rodney tendit une main tremblante vers lui. John la saisit. McKay murmura quelque chose. C'était presque inaudible. John se tourna vers Teyla, l'air interrogateur.

La jeune athosienne lui sourit tristement. « Il se demande si … Si nous ne sommes pas un rêve … Si _vous_ n'êtes pas un rêve. » John compris très bien ce qu'elle impliquait par là. Il hocha la tête. Il tendit une main vers Rodney et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Ce dernier murmura autre chose. Cette fois, il y avait de la peur dans ces yeux.

Teyla répéta une fois de plus ce qu'elle avait entendu. « Chaya. »

Chaya ? Qu'est-ce que … Et brusquement, John comprit. Les erreurs d'interprétation des données du MALP, la panne du jumper, les radios communications qui flanchent. Chaya. Ca ce tenait, elle devait être à l'origine de ces petits sabotages. Mais _pourquoi_ ?

« PARCE QUE C'EST LUI QUE TU AIMES ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la personne qui avait crié.

**ooOOoo**

Chaya se tenait là devant la porte de l'immense salle. Elle était superbe. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un simple chignon. Elle portait une robe vert d'eau, vaporeuse, et un collier fait de grosses perles vert foncé. John la trouva magnifique.

« Mais pas _assez_. » Elle fixait le Major dans les yeux. Des yeux emplis de rage.

John se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle semblait lire dans ses pensées.

Chaya sourit et s'avança vers eux. Instinctivement, Grodin et John s'interposèrent entre elle et McKay. Teyla qui se trouvait toujours assise par terre devant McKay mit la main à son arme. Ford adopta lui aussi une posture défensive.

Chaya émit un petit ricanement.

« Incroyable ! Peut-être que les Ayochens ont raison après tout. _Il_ vous a tous envoûté. »

Ford fut le premier à rompre le silence. « Les Ayochens ? »

Chaya lui répondit sans le regarder, son regard toujours fixé sur le Major. « Les habitants de cette planète, Lieutenant. » John ne baissa pas son arme. Elle reprit se parlant presque à elle-même. « Oui, le docteur McKay doit être un démon après tout. » Elle finit par tourner la tête.

Elle contourna l'autel et se dirigea vers la réplique de la porte des Etoiles. Elle la caressa de ses mains.

N'y tenant plus John finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Pourquoi ? Chaya, je ... Je croyais que nous étions amis alors … »

Chaya se mit à rire. Un rire qui ne fit rien pour rassurer John.

« Amis ! Je n'ai pas besoin _d'ami_. » Elle prononça ce der nier mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au corps qui reposait sur l'autel et murmura. « Ce serait si simple s'il n'était plus là. »

« Chaya, c'est ridicule … »

« CA SUFFIT ! Tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je sais tout. » Elle se rapprocha de lui. John se tenait toujours près de Rodney. « Tu te rappelle, nous avons pendant un moment partagé le même corps ... et le même esprit. »

Oui, il se rappelait. Il avait eu une merveilleuse sensation. Une sensation de vide et de complétude à la fois, de légèreté et de profondeur. L'impression de flotter, d'être partout et nulle part à la fois. Troublant. Fascinant.

« Tu vois, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je sais ce que tu ressens, car je l'ai ressenti moi aussi au moment de notre _union_. Tu ne peux rien me cacher. » Elle se tut et se tourna vers la forme inerte sur l'autel.

« Je sais que tu _aimes_ le docteur McKay. »

**TBC**

(19) Comme dans The Storm/En pleine tempête première partie.

(20) Episode Hide and seek/Invulnérable.

(21) Bon, vous n'êtes peut-être pas comme moi, mais je suis une accros aux fics slash de langue anglophone. Mes pairings préférés sont Jim/Blair et Jack/Daniel, or souvent dans ces fics, l'auteur cherche à démontrer que les personnages ne sont pas Gay, mais juste amoureux d'une personne en particulier. Bref, ils ne sont Gay que pour cette personne (généralement vu leur passé militaire, il s'agit respectivement de Jim et de Jack amoureux de Blair et Daniel). C'est sans doute un peu hypocrite – on sauve la face avec « the big L word » après tout ce sont des militaires, ils ne peuvent pas être Gay, n'est-ce pas ? – mais j'ai voulu m'y essayer. En plus ça fait superrrrrrrrrrrr romantique – genre je n'aime QUE toi ! LOL


	10. Chapter 10

**Note 1** : merci mesdemoiselles, je ne pensais pas que cette petite fic' rencontrerais un tel succès !

**Note 2** : promis-juré-craché, plus qu'un chapitre !

**ooOOoo**

**10 –** Le silence qui suivi la déclaration de Chaya était oppressant.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le Major.

Ce dernier finit par tourner le dos à Chaya, reportant son attention sur Rodney. Teyla était toujours à ses côtés et caressait ses cheveux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant. Elle fixa un moment le Major et lui fit un signe de la tête. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et prit la main de McKay.

Ses mains. Il aimait les mains de Rodney. Elles le définissaient si parfaitement. Des mains qui étaient généralement si vibrantes, si animée, et qui étaient maintenant froides et immobiles. Oui, il aimait _ces_ mains.

Et bien sûr, il aimait leur propriétaire (22).

La petite révélation de Chaya n'avait pas vraiment été si choquante après tout. En tout cas, plus pour lui, plus maintenant. C'était étrange non, deux femmes qui lui ouvraient les yeux sur une part aussi intime de lui-même, l'une par amitié, l'autre par jalousie.

Il se retourna vers Chaya.

« C'est fini. » Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Maintenant. Qu'elle les laisse. Qu'elle _le_ laisse.

« NON. » Elle fit un geste et commença à se dématérialiser. Au même moment, Teyla se mit à crier.

« MAJOR ! »

John se tourna immédiatement. Sur l'autel, le corps de Rodney était secoué de convulsions. Peter et Teyla saisirent le scientifique pour l'empêcher de se blesser davantage. Ford n'hésita pas et vida son chargeur sur l'entité lumineuse.

Evidemment, sans succès.

John sentit la fureur l'envahir. Il pouvait aussi sentir la rage, la frustration, la peine de Chaya. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête et il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le faire.

Appeler les Anciens à la rescousse.

**ooOOoo**

En fait, tout alla très vite.

John se concentra sur une seule pensée. Trouver les Anciens. Ceux qui avaient banni Chaya. Les seuls qui pouvaient l'arrêter et l'empêcher de recommencer.

Il se concentra sur les étoiles, celles qu'il avait regardées la nuit dernière. Il dessina dans son esprit chacune de ces constellations et y chercha un Ancien.

Il se rappelait la sensation qu'il avait eue lorsqu'il s'était brièvement uni à Chaya et il tenta de la reproduire. Seul cette fois.

C'était sa dernière chance de sauver celui qu'il aimait.

**ooOOoo**

Teyla ne savait pas quoi faire. Les convulsions avaient cessé mais avaient laissé le docteur McKay épuisé. Son cœur était si faible qu'elle aurait douté qu'il soit encore en vie si elle ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever et se baisser.

Il était en train de mourir et elle était impuissante.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle avait vu des mondes entiers disparaître entre les mains des wraith. Oui, elle savait ce qu'était l'impuissance. Elle savait la souffrance de voir ceux que l'on aime disparaître.

Peter Grodin se tenait à ses côtés. Il ne quittait pas McKay des yeux, comme si ce dernier risquait de mourir s'il cessait, ne serait-ce que pour un instant, de le regarder.

Teyla se tourna vers le Major qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux, protégeant l'autel de son corps.

Et c'est alors que le plus incroyable des phénomènes se produisit.

**ooOOoo**

Tout commença par des picotements, puis une étrange sensation de chaleur l'envahi. John se sentait … bien. Détendu. Et c'est alors qu'il les entendit. Des voix. Une multitude de voix. Il était sûr qu'il y en avait plusieurs, pourtant elles parlaient en même temps, comme si il n'y en avait eu qu'une. Elles s'adressaient manifestement à lui mais dans une langue qui lui était inconnu.

Les voix cessèrent soudain. Et il entendit alors la sienne s'élever.

C'était sa voix mais dans cette étrange langue. Il s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce, vers Chaya. Il parlait et bougeait mais il ne décidait de rien. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait pris possession de son corps.

Il sentit soudain la chaleur augmenter. Cette fois, il avait l'impression de suffoquer.

Puis plus rien.

**ooOOoo**

Le Major c'était transformé en ancien ! Aiden n'en revenait pas. Une minute son officier en chef est là en chair et en os et la suivante, pouf ! il se transforme en une espèce de boule d'énergie blanche !

Une bataille se livrait visiblement entre les deux êtres de lumière et Aiden n'était absolument pas certain de son issue, quand soudain Chaya poussa un cri et disparu comme aspiré par une main invisible (23).

Le major cessa de briller comme un sapin de noël et s'écroula sur le sol. Aiden se précipita à ses côtés. Il chercha son pouls et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il était en vie.

**ooOOoo**

John ouvrit les yeux. Ford se tenait au-dessus de lui. Il lui parlait mais il ne comprenait rien. En fait, il y avait un terrible bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Assourdissant.

Il fit signe à Ford de l'aider à se relever et se remis péniblement sur ses pieds. Wow. Toute une bande de rockers devaient avoir élus domicile dans son crâne. Il resta un moment, les mains sur ses genoux, la tête baissée.

« … bien, Monsieur ? »

Ah, tiens, le monde du silence se dissipe peu à peu. Mais les rockers sont toujours là. Vu la tête de Ford, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il réponde.

« Huuuu. » Heu, Okay, une réponse articulée et humainement compréhensible serait sans doute préférable. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se relever complètement.

« Oui … Lieutenant, ça va, merci. » Oui, vraiment, il allait bien. Bien, bien, bien. Oh, mon Dieu et …

Il écarta violemment Ford, manquant de le faire tomber, pour se précipiter vers l'autel. Arrivé à moins d'un mètre, il s'arrêta brusquement. Il n'osait pas s'approcher davantage et si …

Teyla se tourna vers lui. Elle lui sourit. « Il est en vie. »

Grodin se leva et laissa passer le Major. Ce dernier se laissa littéralement tomber sur les genoux devant McKay.

Rodney était toujours terriblement pâle mais sa respiration était plus régulière, comme s'il était juste profondément endormi. John caressa son front. Il était tiède. Vivant. Il soupira.

Rodney ressemblait à la Belle au bois dormant allongé sur cette stèle et John avait la furieuse envie de jouer au Prince Philip, juste pour voir s'il se réveillerait avec un baiser.

Sa radio émit soudain un petit craquement. La voix du sergent Bates retentit.

/_Jumper 1, ici Jumper 4, répondez. Major Sheppard _…/

Ford répondit immédiatement, donnant des instructions pour leur récupération.

John était particulièrement ravi que son jeune subordonné prenne les choses en mains, parce qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas le courage d'affronter Bates pour le moment. Ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de McKay.

_Thu-thump, thu-thump, thu-thump._

Il s'endormit, bercé par le son, régulier et fort, des battements de cœur de Rodney.

**ooOOoo**

Dormir. Ne jamais se réveiller. Pourquoi le réveillait-on sans cesse ? Il ouvrait les yeux et distinguait à peine ce qui l'entourait, alors quel intérêt ? Et puis il était si fatigué.

Ses rêves étaient tellement plus agréables.

Des rêves _sans_ wraith, _sans_ peur de ne pas pouvoir revenir sur Terre. Des rêves _avec_ John.

Et justement il était en train de rêver.

Cela faisait longtemps que Rodney faisait ce genre de rêve, mais là, wow. John lui tenait la main, lui caressait les cheveux et lui parlait doucement presque tendrement. Presque comme s'il … Non, c'était ridicule bien sûr, il était juste en train de rêver.

Et il ne voulait vraiment pas se réveiller.

**TBC**

(22) Okay, j'avoue j'ai une passion pour les mains d'hommes, celles qui parlent, celles qui vivent. Et dans le cas de Rodney, WOW. C'est pareil pour Daniel et Blair, mes deux autres amours … de mains, bien sûr !

(23) Rappelez vous de Daniel combattant Anubis (un des rares épisodes de la saison 6 que j'ai vu) et bah, hop, tout pareil et exit Chaya !


	11. Chapter 11

**Note 1** : merci pour les reviews ! Tada, j'lai finie !

**Note 2** : c'est pas très slash tout ça, j'ai essayé, mais je dois être plus douée pour LIRE ce type de fic' que pour les ECRIRE. Je vais en rester à la « Torture Avec Happy Ending » ça je maîtrise (LOL).

**Note 3** : après relecture, non seulement ce n'est pas super slash mais en plus, c'est peut-être même un peu sirupeux. Diable ! Rieval qui fais du sirupeux, ça va jaser dans les chaumières !

**Note 4** : hey, vous avez vu, je l'ai finie avant le WE ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas comme sacrifice pour mes lectrices.

**ooOOoo**

**11 –** John pouvait entendre des voix autour de lui. Oh, non pas encore : jouer les réceptacles pour des Anciens furieux ne correspondait franchement pas à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un bon moment !

Les voix s'intensifièrent.

« …. –ppé par la foudre, enfin, peu ou prou. C'est assez fascinant en fait, parce qu'il n'y a absolument aucune marque de brûlure, ce qui … »

Accent épouvantable. Ecossais. Carson.

« Docteur, je crois que notre patient a finit par décider de nous rejoindre. »

Voix douce, modulée, mais ferme. Infirmière.

Okay. Confirmation : il se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

« Major. »

Haaaaa, ça c'était la voix d'Elisabeth. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ouvre les yeux. Après tout, elle était son commandant en chef. Et surtout, elle était aussi _terrible_ que n'importe quel officier avec lequel il avait eu à travailler. Donc, mieux valait ne pas la faire attendre. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et en profita aussi pour ouvrir la bouche.

« S'lut. »

Elisabeth se trouvait avec Beckett près de son lit. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

«Bonjour Major.»

« Ha Major, vous pouvez vous vanter de nous avoir fait une belle frayeur ! Je dois dire que je suis encore éton- …»

John ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Rodney. Comment va-t-il ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, espérant apercevoir McKay.

Les visages d'Elisabeth et de Carson se décomposèrent immédiatement.

John fit mine de vouloir se lever mais fut stoppé par Beckett et l'infirmière. « Major, où croyez vous que vous allez comme ça ? »

Le Major lui jeta un regard capable de glacer les flammes de l'enfer. Seulement, il en fallait plus pour désarmer l'Ecossais.

« Vous ne bougez pas de ce lit Major. C'est un ordre. »

John se rallongea. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il en avait reçu « l'ordre ». Sa tête s'était juste mise à tourner comme un derviche fou lorsqu'il avait essayé de se lever. Il ferma les yeux

« Carson … » Cette fois il y avait comme une plainte dans la voix.

Beckett soupira. « Il est dans le coma. »

A cette annonce, les yeux du Major se rouvrirent immédiatement. Carson continua.

« Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose Major. S'il était conscient actuellement, il souffrirait le martyr, et ce, même avec la morphine. Le coma va lui permettre de récupérer ses forces. »

« Mais … » John fixa Beckett dans les yeux. « Il y a toujours un mais, non ? »

Carson prit une large inspiration. « Plus longtemps il reste dans le coma et plus ses chances de se réveiller s'amenuisent. Et même s'il se réveille, si la période de coma a été trop longue il peut y avoir des … séquelles.»

« Des séquelles ? »

« John. » Elisabeth s'était rapprochée du lit. « Vous n'êtes revenus d'Ayosch que depuis deux jours, il est trop tôt pour s'alarmer et … »

« Ayosch ? »

« Oui, P4X-322. »

« Oh » John se tut un moment, puis reprit, les sourcils froncés, manifestement surpris par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. « Deux jours ? ».

« Oui. Comme je l'expliquais à Elisabeth votre organisme a subi l'équivalent d'un … »

Les explications furent une fois de plus interrompues abruptement.

« Je veux _le_ voir. » John tenta à nouveau de se lever, mais cette fois il allait procéder par étape. S'asseoir sans risquer de tourner de l'œil serait déjà pas mal.

« Major. » Carson avait l'air exaspéré.

« Carson, s'il vous plait. »

Beckett poussa un soupir particulièrement bruyant et leva les bras vers le ciel.

« Okay, je capitule. Célia ! Trouvez nous une chaise roulante pour le Major, s'il vous plaît. »

L'infirmière lui décocha un grand sourire. « Tout de suite docteur. »

« Un fauteuil roulant ! Il n'en est pas question Carson, je ne … »

Carson l'interrompit, un doigt en l'air. « Major, où vous acceptez de voyager dans l'une de nos voitures grand luxe ou vous restez dans votre lit. C'est vous qui décidez. » Il croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine, regardant le Major comme s'il avait affaire à un gamin de douze ans.

John capitula.

**ooOOoo**

Ils avaient installé Rodney dans l'une des chambres adjacentes à l'infirmerie.

Beckett laissa John seul.

Rodney se trouvait allongé sur le côté de manière à soulager son dos. Peter Grodin leur avait confirmé qu'il avait été fouetté.Les blessures infligées étaient sévères et laisseraient des cicatrices.

Les anciens – si c'était bien eux qui étaient intervenus ce qui restait encore à démontrer – n'avaient pas soigné Rodney. Ils avaient juste fait repartir son cœur. Mais c'était leur règle n'est-ce pas : ne pas intervenir dans les affaires des humains. Ils avaient juste « défait » ce dont Chaya était responsable.

John caressa les joues de Rodney. Elles étaient si pâles qu'il pouvait distinguer l'ombre de ses cils sur la peau blanche.

Il resta là un moment à écouter le moniteur cardiaque. Son _blip_ régulier était la seule chose qui permettait de dire que Rodney était en vie.

**ooOOoo**

Tout commença par une odeur. Une odeur de menthe. Il aimait la menthe. C'était une odeur fraîche, saine, revigorante.

Et puis il y eu une sensation. Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Il fallait ABSOLUMENT qu'il se gratte, la démangeaison était insupportable. Si ça continuait, il allait devenir fou.

Okay. Rien de plus simple. Il fallait juste qu'il retrouve sa main pour … Ohoh. Pas de mains. Bizarre. Il aurait juré qu'il en avait. Des mains.

Il fallait qu'il vérifie.

Rodney ouvrit lentement les yeux … sur quelque chose de touffu et noir.

Des cheveux.

Des cheveux qui sentait la menthe. Du gel.

Pourtant, les cheveux en question n'avaient vraiment pas l'air coiffés, au contraire, on aurait plutôt dit qu'une catastrophe naturelle avait eu lieu, éparpillant chaque mèche, les séparant les unes des autres en un amoncellement chaotique.

Un peu comme …

John. La révélation le prit un instant au dépourvu. C'était John qui se trouvait là. John qui ronflait, la tête posée sur le lit, sa main sur celle de Rodney.

Il aurait voulu le toucher pour se prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve, seulement il ne pouvait pas bouger grand-chose. Son corps refusait de lui obéir.

Autour de lui, il faisait sombre. Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'infirmerie.

Mais ce n'était pas très grave. John était là. En chair et en os. Il ne rêvait pas cette fois.

Rodney ferma les yeux et replongea son nez dans la chevelure ébouriffée.

Hummm. Oui, il aimait l'odeur de la menthe.

**ooOOoo**

**Epilogue ****(10 jours plus tard …)**

Rodney avait été « déménagé » vers l'infirmerie.

Il était toujours entouré de machines dont les cliquetis et autres wooosh étaient autant de preuve qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à gambader. En tous les cas, certainement pas prêt à reprendre le travail, comme Beckett essayait de lui expliquer depuis bientôt vingt bonnes minutes.

John était là depuis un petit moment, près de la porte et écoutait les deux « docteurs » discuter. Ou plus exactement « argumenter ». Il était curieux de voir qui gagnerait ce round. Il pariait sur Carson. Quand il avait décidé quelque chose, il était comme un chien ayant trouvé un os ! Pas question de le lâcher. Et n'oublions pas les seringues. Ils avaient de trèèèèès grandes seringues.

Bref, un homme dangereux. McKay n'avait aucune chance.

« Non, pas d'ordinateur portable avant 48 heures et oui, vous resterez dans ce lit jusqu'à la fin de cette semaine et estimez vous heureux. En fait, je ne prends cette décision que parce que vous rendez mon staff complètement fou à force de complaintes. Et ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas vu votre petit manège avec le docteur Zelenka ! »

Carson se tourna soudain vers la porte. « Ha, major, je suis content que vous soyez là, peut-être arriverez vous à mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de notre petit génie _préféré_.»

« Carson, il n'y a _qu'un_ seul génie sur cette base, il est donc inutile d'utiliser la flatterie avec moi. Major, expliquez à ce … _sorcier vaudou_ que je serais aussi bien à me reposer dans mon lab-_appartement_ que dans ce fichu lit. »

« McKay. » John ne parvint pas à aller plus loin. Imperturbable, Rodney continuait sa véhémente tirade.

« Franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il insiste pour me garder ici. JE VAIS BIEN. Je sais mieux que lui ce que je ressens quand même ! Tout ça est ridicule, j'ai des … »

« McKay ! »

« … responsabilités. Qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que le travail va se faire tout seul. Est-ce que vous savez que le docteur Kavanaugh a essayé une interface … »

« MACKAY ! »

« … avec un équipement Ancien qui n'avait pas encore été testé ? Cet imbécile a failli faire tout disjoncter. Non, cette base ne peut pas se passer de … _Humpfmp_f. »

Le baiser ne fut pas « torride » comme on dit au cinéma. Non, c'était plutôt un baiser « de découverte » et John découvrit qu'il aimait le goût de Rodney. Café et chocolat. C'était certainement la raison de la colère de Carson. Zelenka devait jouer les « dealers » pour Rodney.

Son intention avait été de faire taire l'irritant scientifique. Mission parfaitement réussie. Rodney le regardait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche ouverte.

« Vous … Vous m'avez embrassé. »

« Oho. Quel fabuleux sens de l'observation vous avez, hum. » John se tourna vers Carson qui les regardait tous les deux, l'air amusé. « Vous en pensez quoi doc', je l'ai embrassé ou bien il souffre d'hallucinations. »

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Vous avez manifestement des choses à vous dire. » Beckett tapota gentiment le Major sur l'épaule et laissa les deux hommes seuls.

John se tourna vers Rodney qui continuait à le fixer comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé dans la nuit. Rodney répéta d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

« Vous m'avez embrassé. »

« Yep. »

Rodney le regarda un instant, puis lentement il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Fougueusement.

Hum. Carson avait tort, pensa John: Rodney allait mieux, Il allait beauuuuuuuuuucoup mieux.

**THE END (for now …)**

**Moi, je me demande ce que Rodney sait faire avec ses mains (qu'il a fort jolies d'ailleurs ...)**


End file.
